The present invention relates to a multilayer structure based on a thermoplastic material, such as a tube or a film, which can be used in particular in the manufacture of articles for medical applications.
Articles intended for medical applications must meet not only conventional requirements, such as good mechanical strength or low cost, but also requirementsxe2x80x94extremely strictxe2x80x94peculiar to this specific field of application, such as, for example, requirements relating to the biocompatibility properties of the said articles, their ability to be subjected to a sterilization treatment, their flexibility, their transparency, their weldability, their impact strength (including as regards containers filled with liquid) or the amount of extractable substances (for example, with hexane).
Until now, commercially available articles for medical use, for example infusion or blood bags, have been based on vinyl chloride polymers, for example on PVC. Although having several advantages, this type of polymer, however, has certain disadvantages, such as the need to incorporate high amounts of stabilizers in it for the purpose of improving its thermal stability or to incorporate high amounts of plasticizers in it for the purpose of obtaining sufficient flexibility. There is therefore a market demand for articles for medical applications which are devoid of chlorinated polymers.
Polyolefin-based articles of this type have already been provided. Thus, for example, International Patent Application WO 97/34951 (Sengewald) discloses multilayer polyolefin-based films which can be used in particular in medical applications.
Known copolymer-based articles exhibit, however, the frequent disadvantage of comprising a significant amount of copolymer(s) with a high content of comonomer, which certainly increases their flexibility but reduces their melting temperature, which is a disadvantage with regard to the dimensional stability of the articles during steam sterilization (121xc2x0 C.), and often results in a high content of extractable constituents. In addition, the transparency of these articles is often mediocre because of the rapid crystallization of the polyolefins generally used.
Furthermore, the known articles based on propylene homopolymers often comprise polymers of low isotacticity, which certainly makes it possible to obtain good flexibility but results in a high content of extractable constituents. In addition, they often exhibit a high polydispersity, which means that their melting temperature ranges and crystallization temperature ranges widely overlap, which makes it impossible to effectively reduce the crystallinity and to obtain good transparency.
For the purpose of overcoming these disadvantages, the present invention relates to a multilayer structure based on thermoplastic polymers which is substantially devoid of vinyl chloride polymers and of plasticizers of low molecular mass and which comprises at least 3 layers:
a first layer (A) comprising at least 60% by weight of at least one polyolefin of controllable crystallinity defined as comprising at least 90% of ethylene, of propylene or of butene and as having a softening temperature of less than 121xc2x0 C., the thickness of the first layer being at least 20% of the total thickness of the structure and the first layer having a modulus of elasticity of less than 350 MPa;
a second layer (B), positioned between the first layer (A) and the third layer (C), comprising at least 40% by weight of at least one polyolefin of controllable crystallinity, the second layer having an overall softening temperature of less than 121xc2x0 C.;
a third layer (C) comprising at least 50% by weight of at least one polyolefin of controllable crystallinity, the thickness of the third layer .being from 5 to 30% of the total thickness of the structure and the third layer having a modulus of elasticity which is less than that of the first layer.
The term xe2x80x9cmultilayer structurexe2x80x9d is understood to denote any multilayer semi-finished product and more particularly any film, sheet, tube or container.
An important constituent of the multilayer structure of the invention, present in each of the three layers A, B and C, is a polyolefin of controllable crystallinity. This expression denotes, in the context of the present invention, a polyolefin comprising at least 90% of ethylene, of propylene or of butene which has a softening temperature (a xe2x80x9cVicat pointxe2x80x9d) of less than 121xc2x0 C. (in the present application, all the softening temperatures are measured according to ASTM Standard D1525). The softening temperature in question relates to the polyolefin of controllable crystallinity as present in the structure of the invention. In particular, it is possible to use a polyolefin with a softening temperature, indicated by the manufacturer, of greater than 121xc2x0 C. by choosing the conditions for the manufacture of the structure so that the true softening temperature of the said polyolefin within the said structure is less than 121xc2x0 C. The polyolefins of this type exhibit the distinguishing feature that their crystallinity can be easily reduced during their processing. The xe2x80x9cpolyolefins of controllable crystallinityxe2x80x9d advantageously exhibit a relaxation time xcfx840 of at least 10 s (and preferably of at least 15 s) at the extrusion temperature (T0) and in the absence of any drawing stress.
This ready control of the crystallinity is advantageous in the content of the invention, in so far as it makes it possible to confer a reduced crystallinity on these polyolefins, provided that appropriate processing conditions are used, thus increasing the transparency and the flexibility of the whole structure. It is for this reason that the polyolefins are described as xe2x80x9cpolyolefins of controllable crystallinityxe2x80x9d.
Several such polyolefins can be used as a mixture, whether in one or more of the layers A, B and C, the minimum amount indicated hereinabove relating, in this case, to the sum of the amounts of each of these polyolefins. An advantageous alternative form consists in using a mixture of polypropylene and of isobutene in a ratio from 1:3 to 3:1. The polyolefins of controllable crystallinity present in the layers A, B and C can be identical or different.
This polyolefin of controllable crystallinity can be a homopolymer of ethylene, of propylene or of butene. Mention may be made, as non-limiting examples of such homopolymers, of propylene homopolymers (PP) [including syndiotactic PPs (s-PP), stereo-block PPs (s-b-PP) or iso-block PPs (i-b-PP)] or poly(1-butene). The preferred homopolymers are syndiotactic, stereo-block and iso-block polypropylenes and poly(1-butene).
It is preferable for the polyolefin of controllable crystallinity to be a copolymer. It can in particular be a copolymer of several of these three monomers (ethylene, propylene, butene) comprising at least 90% of one of these monomers and less than 10% of one or each of the other two monomers. According to another alternative form, the polyolefin of controllable crystallinity is a copolymer comprising at least 90% by weight of ethylene, of propylene or of butene and less than 10% of one or more other comonomers chosen from the group composed of C5 to C10 hydrocarbons, carboxylic acids and their esters and carbon monoxide (examples: 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 1-octene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, vinyl acetate, methyl, ethyl or butyl acrylate, cyclohexene, norbornene, and the like). Mention may be made, as non-limiting examples of such copolymers, of low density polyethylenes (LLDPE, VLDPE) and copolymers of ethylene with other xcex1-olefins (such as 1-butene, 1-hexene, 1-octene, 4-methyl-1-pentene or 1-pentene) or with compounds such as vinyl acetate, acrylic acid or methyl, ethyl or butyl acrylate (provided that these copolymers exhibit a content of comonomer(s) of less than 10%).
It should be noted that, in the present application, in the absence of contrary indications, the term xe2x80x9ccopolymersxe2x80x9d encompasses polymers comprising two or more comonomers.
As regards the copolymers, the amount of the minor comonomer(s) is preferably at least 1.5% by weight. In particular, it is preferable to use, as polyolefin of controllable crystallinity, a copolymer comprising at least 90% by weight of propylene and at least 2% by weight of ethylene and/or of butene.
As regards the homopolymers and the copolymers, their polydispersity is advantageously less than 8 and preferably less than 4. This characteristic reflects a low dispersion of the molecular masses, which increases the separation between the melting temperature ranges and softening temperature ranges and thus makes it possible to have a more effective action on the crystallinity during the processing.
Furthermore, the melt flow index of the polyolefin of controllable crystallinity used is advantageously less than 10 g/10 min, preferably less than 5 g/10 min (measured according to ASTM Standard D1238, under the conditions 190xc2x0 C./2.16 kg for the polymers of ethylene and the copolymers of butene and under the conditions 230xc2x0 C./2.16 kg for the polymers of propylene and the homopolymers of butene).
Preferably, at least one polyolefin of controllable crystallinity in the first layer (A) exhibits a melting temperature of greater than 121xc2x0 C. and more preferably of greater than 130xc2x0 C. Advantageously, at least one polyolefin of controllable crystallinity in the third layer (C) exhibits a melting temperature of greater than 121xc2x0 C. and more preferably of greater than 130xc2x0 C. It is preferably the same for at least one polyolefin of controllable crystallinity in the second layer (B). This characteristic is advantageous. for the purpose of steam sterilization (at 121xc2x0 C.).
In addition to one or more polyolefins of controllable crystallinity as described hereinabove, the layers A, B and C can optionally comprise one or more other thermoplastic polymers. These other polymers are advantageously chosen from not very crystalline or amorphous polyolefins of the following types:
olefinic copolymers composed of at least two C2 to C10 alkenes, comprising at least 60% by weight of ethylene and/or of propylene and/or of butene but not comprising more than 90% by weight of the same comonomer, or from
olefinic copolymers comprising ethylene and/or propylene and/or butene and from 10 to 40% by weight of one or more different comonomers (which are preferably chosen from C5 to C10 olefins and carboxylic acid or ester groups, for example vinyl acetate, methyl, ethyl or butyl acrylate and methyl methacrylate, or carbon monoxide), or from
elastomeric copolymers with blocks of styrene and of an olefin (for example, copolymers of the styrene-butadiene-styrene or styrene-ethylene-propylene-styrene type, and the like), or from
highly branched homopolymers [for example, low density polyethylene (LDPE) or medium density polyethylene (MDPE)], and finally from
cycloolefin copolymers (COC), such as norbornene-based copolymers, for example.
The term xe2x80x9cCOCxe2x80x9d is understood to mean copolymers based on a C2 to C10 olefin and on a C5 to C16 cyclic monomer in a respective content of 20 to 98% by weight for the olefin and of 2 to 80% by weight for the cyclic monomer. The olefin is advantageously ethylene. The cyclic monomer can be cyclopentene, cyclohexene, dicyclopentadiene, tetracyclododecene or methyltetra-cyclododecene. The COC is preferably a copolymer of ethylene and norbornene. In this case, the content of ethylene is advantageously between 30 and 80% by weight and the content of norbornene between 20 and 70%.
Examples of not very crystalline or amorphous polyolefins which can be used are ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA), ethylene-methyl acrylate (EMA), ethylene-ethyl acrylate (EEA) or ethylene-butyl acrylate (EBA) copolymers, low density ethylene copolymers (LLDPE, VLDPE, ULDPE), polyolefin elastomers (POE) and cycloolefin copolymers (COC). Among the abovementioned copolymers, only those which exhibit a content of comonomer(s) of at least 10% naturally come into consideration as additional constituents.
According to a preferred alternative form, the constituent polymer(s) of the layer A are chosen exclusively from the group consisting of polyolefins of controllable crystallinity and of not very crystalline or amorphous polyolefins as described hereinabove. This advantageous alternative form also relates to the layers B and C, independently of one another and independently of the layer A.
According to advantageous alternative forms of the invention, the layers A, B and C exhibit more specific properties described hereinbelow.
According to an advantageous alternative form, the layer A, taken as a whole, exhibits a melting temperature of greater than 121xc2x0 C. Preferably, at least one polyolefin of controllable crystallinity included in the layer A exhibits a melt flow index (measured under the conditions mentioned hereinabove) of less than 10 g/10 min. Preferably, the modulus of elasticity of the layer A does not exceed 350 MPa (in the present application, all the moduli of elasticity are measured according to ASTM Standard D882).
According to an advantageous alternative form, the layer B, taken as a whole, exhibits a melting temperature of greater than 121xc2x0 C. Preferably, its modulus of elasticity is less than 275 MPa and more particularly than 150 MPa. Furthermore, it is preferable for the thickness of the layer B to be from 20 to 70% of the total thickness of the structure.
According to an advantageous alternative form, the layer C, taken as a whole, exhibits a melting temperature of greater than 121xc2x0 C. However, it is advantageous, while observing this condition, for the layer C to comprise at least one polymer with a melting temperature of less than 121xc2x0 C., this being in order to improve the weldability of the structure. The amount of this or these polymer(s) is preferably from 1 to 10% of the weight of the layer C, indeed even from 2.5 to 7.5%. This or these polymer(s) can be chosen from polyolefins of controllable crystallinity and not very crystalline or amorphous polyolefins. They are preferably ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA), ethylene-methyl acrylate (EMA), ethylene-ethyl acrylate (EEA) or ethylene-butyl acrylate (EBA) copolymers or low density ethylene copolymers (LLDPE, VLDPE, ULDPE). These polymers preferably exhibit a melting temperature of 70 to 105xc2x0 C. approximately. These polymers are advantageously chosen so that they are only very slightly miscible or immiscible with the other ingredients of the layer C. Furthermore, the modulus of elasticity of the layer C is preferably less than 275 MPa.
According to a preferred alternative form, the layer A exhibits a modulus of elasticity which is greater than that of the layer B and than that of the layer C. According to an advantageous alternative form, the layer A exhibits a softening temperature which is greater than that of the layer B and than that of the layer C. According to a preferred alternative form, the layer A exhibits a melting temperature which is greater than that of the layer B and than that of the layer C.
The content of extractable aluminium in the structure is preferably less than 1 ppm (according to the European Pharmacopoeia).
It proved to be advantageous for the structure, taken as a whole, to exhibit a density of less than 0.905 kg/dm3. In addition, it is preferable to use the alternative forms in which the embrittlement temperature (as defined by DIN Standard 53372) is at most 4xc2x0 C.
In an advantageous alternative form, the ratio [tensile strength/yield strength] is greater than 1.5 (measured according to ASTM Standard D882) and preferably greater than 2.
Plasticizers of low molecular mass (Mw less than 1000) are substantially excluded from the multilayer stucture of the invention. This relates in particular to monomeric plasticizers, such as, for example, those based on phthalates. The characteristic according to which the structure of the invention is xe2x80x9csubstantially devoidxe2x80x9d of vinyl chloride polymers and of plasticizers of low molecular mass means that possible constituents of this type, if they are present, are present in proportions not exceeding 0.1% by weight. Preferably, these compounds are completely absent from the structure.
The multilayer structure comprises at least the three layers A/B/C mentioned above, in this order, and optionally one or more other thermoplastic layers. The fact that the layer B is situated xe2x80x9cbetweenxe2x80x9d the layers A and C does not mean that it is necessarily in contact with the latter; this is because one or more intermediate layers can be inserted between the layer B, on the one hand, and the layer A and/or C, on the other hand.
It is possible in particular to add, as intermediate layer, a layer corresponding to the same definition as the layer A, B or C which are described hereinabove. A particularly advantageous alternative form of this type is a 4-layer structure of A/Cxe2x80x2/B/C type, in which the layer Cxe2x80x2 corresponds to the definition of the layer C given hereinabove. It is also possible to add one or more intermediate layers based on one or more thermoplastic polymers of any type but which is/are preferably chosen from polymers of the polyolefin-ketone (POK) type, cycloolefin copolymers (COC), polyisobutylene (PIB) or elastomeric polyesters, such as block copolymers based on carboxylic acid, on cylcoalkane and on diols (PCCE, and the like). In some applications, it can in addition be advantageous to provide a barrier layer, composed, for example, of an ethylene-vinyl alcohol ((EVOH) copolymer or of a polyamide (PA). If one or more intermediate layers are added between the layer A and the layer B, it is preferable for their cumulative thickness not to exceed 30% of the total thickness of the structure. The same applies to one or more possible intermediate layers which would be added between the layer C and the layer B. It is also possible to choose, as intermediate layer, a layer comprising recycled material based on structures according to the present invention.
Likewise, one or more outer layers based on thermoplastic polymer(s) can be added on the side of the layer A and/or of the layer C opposite the layer B. Thus, for example, the following structures can correspond to the definition of the invention: D/A/B/C; A/B/E/C; D/A/B/E/F/C or D/A/E/B/E/C/D/F. The optional outer layer(s) are based on one or more thermoplastic polymers of any type but which is/are preferably chosen from propylene homopolymers and from polymers of the following types: EVOH, POK, poly(ethylene tere-phthalate) PET, polycarbonate, polyamide (in particular PA-11 and/or PA-12) and cycloolefin copolymers (COC) Excellent results have been obtained with structures comprising a layer of POK or of polyamide next to the layer A (but, however, being able to be separated from the latter by a layer of adhesive).
Good results have also been obtained when the surface layer on the side of the layer A comprises COC (optionally as a mixture with SEBS and VLDPE) and/or PP homopolymer mixed with SEBS. This surface layer can, according to the situation, be the layer A itself or a layer external to the latter. The choice of such as surface layer makes it possible to prevent the structures according to the present invention from adhering to one another and/or to a possible packaging material, for example based on polyolefins (such as mixtures of PE and of isobutene).
If one or more outer layers are added to the structure on the outer side of the layer A (that is to say, on the side opposite the layer B), it is preferable for their cumulative thickness not to exceed 25% of the total thickness of the structure. The same applies to one or more optional outer layers added to the structure on the outer side of the layer C.
It is obvious that all the layers of the structure must be devoid of vinyl chloride polymers and of plasticizers of low molecular mass.
If necessary, a layer of adhesive can be inserted between two neighbouring layers. Any known adhesive can be used; use is preferably made, as adhesives, of a polyolefin grafted or modified by an anhydride, an acrylate, acrylic acid, a glycidyl compound or carbon monoxide, or a mixture of one or more such compounds with conventional polymers, such as a polyolefin or a polyester.
In addition, it is preferable for the overall modulus of elasticity of the structure not to exceed 500 MPa, preferably 350 MPa, in a particularly preferred way 200 MPa.
Although the structures according to the invention can have any thickness, their thickness is generally low, for example of the order of a millimeter for sheets and tubes and of the order of 100 to 300 xcexcn for films, including containers composed of one or two films welded around their edge. According to an advantageous alternative form of the invention, the structure has a thickness not exceeding 400 xcexcm and more preferably 300 xcexcm.
The various characteristics described hereinabove make it possible to obtain particularly transparent structures. Their haze/thickness ratio is preferably less than 10%/200 xcexcm and in a particularly preferred way less than 6%/200 xcexcm, the (optical) haze being measured here according to the ASTM Standard D1003. For this measurement, in the case where the structure would be embossed on one or both of its faces (that is to say, would exhibit xcex5 roughnessxe2x80x94Ra parameter, measured according to DIN Standard 4768xe2x80x94of greater than 0.5 xcexcm overall or over part of this or these faces), it would be necessary to wet the structure by means of water and to trap it between two perfectly smooth and transparent glass plates. This ratio naturally only has meaning for thin structures having a thickness not exceeding approximately 500 xcexcm. According to another preferred alternative form relating to the transparency, the structure of the invention preferably exhibits a light permeability (as defined by ASTM Standard D1003) of at least 95%.
A particularly important advantage of the structures of the invention is that they are capable of meeting the requirements of the European Pharmacopoeia (European Pharmacopoeia, version 3.1.6., supplement 1999) and of the United States standards (USP 32, 1995 for Class VI plastics-121xc2x0 C.).
Other advantages of the structures of the invention are as follows:
low initiation temperature for the sealing (approximately 125xc2x0 C.) and broad sealing range (at least 15xc2x0 C.);
small amounts of compounds which can be extracted with boiling hexane (at reflux) (less than 5% by weight, indeed even less than 1%);
water vapour transmission coefficient (ASTM Standard F1249) of less than 4 g/m2/day (at 23xc2x0 C.);
bags, the wall of which is a structure according to the invention, having a volume of one liter, filled with water at room temperature, withstand being dropped from 2 meters onto a flat surface.
In view of these noteworthy properties, the invention also relates to a multilayer structure based on thermoplastic polymers which are substantially devoid of vinyl chloride polymers and of plasticizers of low molecular mass, which comprises at least 3 layers and which has a total thickness of between 100 and 400 xcexcm, the said structure simultaneously exhibiting:
a modulus of elasticity of less than 350 MPa,
an amount of compounds which can be extracted with boiling hexane of less than 5%,
a haze/thickness ratio of less than 6%/200 xcexcm.
On the basis of the preceding information, the manufacture of the structures of the invention is within the scope of a person skilled in the art. These structures can be manufactured in particular by coextrusion.
Preferably, for the purpose of reducing the crystallinity of a polyolefin of controllable crystallinity included in the structure, the process for the manufacture of the structure comprises at least one drawing stage, which takes place at a temperature between the crystallization temperature (Tc) of the polyolefin and Tm+15xc2x0 C., Tm denoting its melting temperature, one relaxation stage, which takes place in the same temperature range, and one sudden cooling stage. Further details relating to such a process for modifying the crystallinity are provided in Patent Application EP 832,730 (Solvay).
Consequently, another subject-matter of the present invention is a process for the manufacture of a multilayer structure based on thermoplastic polymers which is substantially devoid of vinyl chloride polymers and of plasticizers of low molecular mass and which comprises at least 3 layers:
a first layer (A) comprising at least 60% by weight of at least one polyolefin of controllable crystallinity defined as comprising at least 90% of ethylene, of propylene or of butene and as having a softening temperature of less than 121xc2x0 C., the thickness of the first layer being at least 20% of the total thickness of the structure and the first layer having a modulus of elasticity of less than 350 MPa;
a second layer (B), positioned between the first layer (A) and the third layer (C), comprising at least 40% by weight of at least one polyolefin of controllable crystallinity, the second layer having an overall softening temperature of less than 121xc2x0 C.;
a third layer (C) comprising at least 50% by weight of at least one polyolefin of controllable crystallinity, the thickness of the third layer being from 5 to 30% of the total thickness of the structure and the third layer having a modulus of elasticity which is less than that of the first layer;
according to which the various layers of the structure are coextruded and are then subjected:
to at least one stage of drawing by at least 100%, which takes place at a temperature between the maximum crystallization temperature of the polyolefins of controllable crystallinity (Tc) and Tm+15xc2x0 C., Tm denoting their minimum melting temperature, and
to at least one stage of relaxation at constant dimensions lasting at least 10 s, which takes place in the same temperature range, then
to a stage of sudden cooling to a temperature of less than the maximum crystallization temperature Tc.
The preferences indicated hereinabove with respect to the structure proper also apply as regards the process.
The maximum crystallization temperature of the polyolefins of controllable crystallinity is defined as being the highest of the crystallization temperatures of the polyolefins of controllable crystallinity present in the layers A, B and C. Their minimum melting temperature is defined as being the lowest of the melting temperatures of the polyolefins of controllable crystallinity present in the layers A, B and C.
The conditions of the drawing are advantageously such that the rate gradient is at least 1/(20xc3x97xcfx840 and preferably at least 1/(10xc3x97xcfx840), where xcfx840 denotes the mean relaxation time as defined hereinabove. The drawing stage causes monoaxial or biaxial drawing by at least 100% and preferably by at least 300%.
The relaxation is carried out at constant dimensions and in the absence of any external constraint. It is preferably carried out at the surface of a roller, maintained at the appropriate temperature, with which the structure comes into contact after it has been drawn.
According to an advantageous alternative form, several relaxation stages are separated by several drawing stages, the abovementioned draw ratio and the abovementioned relaxation time being overall values. This alternative form can be carried out by using several rollers rotating at different speeds.
The sudden cooling contributes to the increase in the transparency and the flexibility of the structure. It is preferably carried out at a temperature of less than Tcxe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. This cooling can be carried out in particular by passing the structure into a thermostatically-controlled water bath or over a cooled roller; simple cooling with air is not sufficiently effective. Extrusion blow-moulding processes are consequently poorly suited.
Optionally, one or each of the faces of the structure of the invention can be embossed, that is to say furnished with a relief exhibiting a roughness (Ra) of more than 0.5 xcexcm. It is advantageous, for the purpose of embossing the two faces of the structure, to use two, very hard, metal embossing rollers which simultaneously (and not sequentially) emboss the two faces of the structure over at least a portion of their surfaces (this being because it is possible for non-embossed xe2x80x9cwindowsxe2x80x9d to be provided on one or each of the faces). Further details with regard to this process are provided in Patent Application EP 743,163 (Solvay). This optional embossing stage preferably takes place between the drawing stage and the relaxation stage.
The structures described hereinabove are particularly advantageous when they are used in the medical field, for example in the preparation of films, sheets, tubes, containers or similar articles intended to come into contact with biological tissues or with biological or medicinal fluids, such as blood or infusion solutions. In particular, the invention also relates to a structure as defined hereinabove which is provided in the form of a tube, of a film or of a container. More particularly, it also relates to a flexible bag obtained from two films as described hereinabove which are welded around their edge or alternatively from a tubular film which is welded around its edge, so as to obtain a hermetic container (equipped, however, with appropriate pipes allowing it to be filled and emptied).
The structure forming the subject-matter of the invention is intended in particular to be used so that it is the layer C which comes into contact with biological tissues or biological or medicinal fluids. Consequently, the invention relates in particular to a tube or a container prepared by means of the abovementioned structure, the layer C of which is facing inwards. The layer C preferably constitutes the inner surface layer of the said tube or container.
The structure can naturally be advantageously used in other applications, for example in the packaging or the transportation of fluids of any type, for example foodstuffs, such as drinks, jam, and the like.
In the case where the layer C, taken as a whole, exhibits a melting temperature of greater than 121xc2x0 C. but nevertheless comprises at least one polymer with a melting temperature of less than 121xc2x0 C., the structure according to the present invention can be welded to itself or to another structure having an outer layer with the same composition as the layer C (the layer C acting as sealing layer), so as to obtain a weld with a reproducible peel strength.
Consequently, the present invention also relates to an article obtained by welding a structure with such a layer C to itself or to another structure having an outer layer with the same composition as this layer C.
In addition, the weld of such a layer C can be adjusted so as to be very firm (permanent) or, on the contrary, to be easily peelable. A weld is said to be easily peelable according to this preferred alternative form of the present invention if the peel strength, determined according to ASTM Standard F88, is less than 3000 N/m, preferably less than 2000 N/m. This peel strength is advantageously greater than 300 N/m, indeed even greater than 600 N/m. The structures according to this advantageous alternative form exhibit, in addition, the advantage that the peel strength of the welds does not vary to any great extent from one welded item to another, in particular after sterilization of these items at 121xc2x0 C. for at least 10 min. It can prove to be advantageous to use the structures according to this alternative form of the present invention in the manufacture of hermetic containers (that is to say, comprising one or more welds or other permanent fastenings which render them leaktight and therefore allow them to comprise fluids) separated into at least two compartments by an easily peelable weld.
Consequently, the present invention also relates to a hermetic container obtained from an article as described above which comprises at least one permanent weld and which is separated into at least two compartments by an easily peelable weld.
Such a container can be used, for example, to comprise fluids which have to be stored and/or sterilized separately and mixed before use by breaking the easily peelable weld. Examples of such fluids are glucose and certain vitamins and/or amino acids, and sodium bicarbonate solutions and certain acidic solutions.
Consequently, the present invention also relates to the use of such hermetic containers for the storage of fluids to be retained and/or sterilized separately and to be mixed immediately before use by breaking the easily peelable weld.
For the preparation of such multi-compartment hermetic containers, the welding temperatures are chosen according to the materials of the structure which is formed from them. The temperature chosen for the formation of the easily peelable weld is lower than that for the formation of the permanent weld by at least 5xc2x0 C.
Consequently, the present invention also relates to a process for the manufacture of such a hermetic container where the formation of the easily peelable weld is carried out at a temperature lower than that for the formation of the permanent weld by at least 5xc2x0 C.
The temperature at which the permanent weld is formed is advantageously chosen to be at least equal to 125xc2x0 C., indeed even 130xc2x0 C.; this temperature preferably does not exceed 160xc2x0 C. or better still 150xc2x0 C. The temperature at which the peelable weld is formed is advantageously at least 95xc2x0 C., preferably at least 115xc2x0 C.; it preferably does not exceed 140xc2x0 C. or better still 130xc2x0 C.